


Mélange

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: C'est... Simplement eux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un retour de challenge drabble parce que je n'écris plus rien depuis de mois, ça me fera du bien!

C'était un peu spécial, un peu étrange et surtout un peu inattendu. Un mélange de thé et de café, un mélange subtilement dosé, un mélange d'amour fort et sucré.

Greg ne l'avait pas vu venir, Mycroft disait qu'il avait tout planifié, mais en vérité, il ne s'était jamais entendu à ressentir un quelconque sentiment d'amour pour quelqu'un, c'était arrivé et... C'était bien ainsi.

Entre eux, c'était naturel, une profonde affections sincère. Mycroft trouvait en Greg le réconfort qu'il avait besoin, quand Greg appréciait la compagnie simple de son compagnon.


End file.
